


Slavery

by finvampire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sexual Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you’d become a slave to those you hunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a lil’ drabble I wrote for a challenge, but if someone would like to see more of this, just lemme’ know,ok? ;)  
> Banner: finvampire (meee) aka katsa_db_lover (LJ)  
> Beta: jasonsnene (LJ)

[ ](http://s73.photobucket.com/user/valov666/media/slaverybanner.jpg.html)

 

 

  
  
It was a long time since he’d been tempted to turn someone, but this one sure was a looker. The ‘demon hunter’, Dean, was all lean muscles, and silky skin, tanned golden. He’d had to bind and gag him due to his resistance. Angelus hadn’t seen such a beauty in a while, not many could compare to William, but Dean was breathtakingly pretty, too much beauty for his own good. ‘ My dear boy...the things I’m going to do to you’ he growled silently, resting his hand on the boy’s thigh.

 

Dean had passed out after taking a severe beating and was lying on the bed, hands and feet tied on the frame. His other eye was swollen shut, and his pretty pink mouth painted red with blood. Angelus could smell it on him and it made his cock twitch violently. He would fuck the boy raw, bruise those sinful lips, and watch his dick pop in and out of it. Angelus decided to turn this one. He would be an excellent sex slave.

 

Then, suddenly, the boy opened his eyes and there was pure rage reflected in those green depths. This one wasn’t going to be easy...


End file.
